


et lux solis non potest nocere nobis

by whataprettygarden



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Backstory, Blood, Character Death, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, LIKE REALLY ROMANTIC, M/M, Minor Violence, Murder, Romance, Royalty, Vampire Hunters, but still cute scenes, im sorry seon, kinda jayhoon centric too, kingdom - Freeform, not too much jaywon, rated M for violence, theyre rly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataprettygarden/pseuds/whataprettygarden
Summary: i won't let anything, or anyone, hurt you. not the king, not the hunters, not any being. and even if things do go wrong, i will be there to protect you.// park jongseong and yang jungwon have been vampire lovers for the past century, their love unmatched by anyone. but the furious king sunghoon, who wants revenge against jongseong, plans to bring that to an end.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 29
Kudos: 53





	1. diu fabulis

**Author's Note:**

> what's up and engenes and jaywonists!! im so sorry this turned out less jaywon-centric than i wanted it to be but i've been teasing this fic for a little while now, and am SO glad to finally release it. i worked really hard on it, so i hope you guys enjoy it. this entire plot was inspired by dusk ver. jaywon (SUPERIOR) 
> 
> but before we get started, i want to thank everyone who supports me and my writings! i love reading all of your comments, and they really motivate me! if you want, please go follow me on twitter @/fairienhypen for more updates on fics and random enhypen content<3
> 
> aNYWAYS enough of me talking! en's get it~~

“P-please! Mercy, I beg for your mercy!” begged the man weakly below them, covered in scratches and bruises. All he got in return was a kick in the stomach, causing him to cough out blood. 

“You made a really bad move. Baaaad move,” Jongseong said tauntingly, with a smirk. He turned to Jungwon, and kissed his cheek. “Would you like to finish him off, my love?”

“Mmm, you’re so kind, Jongseong-ah,” Jungwon cooed, his hand caressing the side of his lover’s face. “I’ve been so hungry all day too….”

“N-no! Please, I’ll never do it again! I promise-”

“Shh....you’ll only make this more difficult.”

“We have to make sure to thank the King later.”

Loud shrieks were heard from the dark forest, until they finally died down to a dreary silence. 

* * *

“Yixiang! Come here right now!” the voice boomed through the palace walls. 

The voice belonged to Park Sunghoon, the king who ruled the Chamber Kingdom. His family had been reigning over the land for the past 2 centuries, and Sunghoon had been chosen by his father AND grandfather to carry on the Parks’ great legacy. He was only 18, but determined to be a king that everyone would remember throughout history. However, that was not exactly going very well. 

His personal servant (and closest friend but Sunghoon would never admit that), Wang Yixiang -a foreigner sent from an area near China- rushed to his side in an instant. 

“You called for me, sire?” Yixiang said obediently in flawless Korean. 

“Why are all my hunters so USELESS, Yixiang?” Sunghoon asked, unsure of whether he was expecting an answer from Yixiang or not. “I ask them to do ONE simple thing, and none of them do anything right.”

“They didn’t….return alive, sir.” Yixiang informed the King carefully. He was in one of his bad moods, and the last thing he wanted to do was upset him even further. 

“That’s what makes them even more useless!” Sunghoon yelled, finally turning around to face Yixiang. His face was filled with rage, but seeing his friend in front of him soothed his anger slightly. 

“I asked them to do one simple thing, Yixiang. Didn’t I? Tell me honestly,” Sunghoon said, assuring Yixiang that he was not expecting any answer, and was asking a genuine question. 

“To be fair, sir, you are asking a bit much of them,” Yixiang replied, hands behind his back. “Killing Park Jongseong and Yang Jungwon is no easy feat. They’ve been around for the past 100 years, and no one’s been able to do it. Not even the most skilled of vampire hunters.”

“And why is that? Are they not capable enough?” Sunghoon asked, getting a bit frustrated. 

“Jongseong and Jungwon are dangerous, sire. Especially when they’re together.”

“Why is that? Tell me more about them, Yixiang.”

“Well…”

\-----------------------------

_Jongseong was a lonely vampire. He’d been turned at the mere age of 18, just before he was about to set off on his own and start a new life as an adult. It was 300 years ago, when his mother had passed away and his father disappeared suddenly. He had no family, no friends, nowhere to go._

_The first years were miserable for him. He didn’t have anyone to teach him what to do, and he had to do everything by himself. He would always think to himself, how can I spend the rest of eternity alone?_

_After the first century, he met a vampire named Choi Seon. He was an experienced vampire, he had been one for more than 500 years before he had met him. He taught Jongseong everything he needed to know, about fending off hunters, about how to get food, and about how to_ **_kill_ ** _._

_But who was Choi Seon, exactly, Yixiang?_

_Choi Seon was feared throughout the lands since he had been turned. He was the deadliest vampire anyone had ever seen. You would have to be extremely unlucky to come face to face with him. He would not spare anyone who tried to pose even the smallest of threats to him. He had incredible strength, was extremely agile, and very quick in speed._

_Underneath it all, he cared much for Jongseong. He treated him like a son. He related to his loneliness, and he didn’t want Jongseong to suffer in the hands of all the horrible people out there awaiting him. He wanted to help him as much as he could, especially because he saw much potential in Jongseong. And anyway, Jongseong was the first vampire he had met in centuries._

_And so, under his leadership and intense training, Seon turned Jongseong into a vampire even stronger than he was. Jongseong surpassed him in strength, speed, and agility. But Seon was in no way mad at this, he was proud of his student._

_But what happened to Seon? Isn’t he still around?_

_It seems that one hunter managed to beat him. I think somehow, as Jongseong got stronger and time passed, Seon got weaker, and started paying less attention to himself. He became a bit less aware, if you will. He cared more for Jongseong, Jongseong was his priority._

_And what happened to him?_

_A hunter drove a stake right through him in a fight. It seems he was protecting Jongseong’s whereabouts, and in the hassle, he was beaten. Jongseong was devastated, and was miserable for many years. He thought he would never meet anyone like him ever again._

_Until he met Jungwon?_

_That’s correct, sire. He met Jungwon 150 years ago. Jungwon was a newly turned vampire at the time, whom Jongseong saw being ridiculed and attacked ruthlessly by his villagers. Of course, Jongseong being the strong vampire he is, fought them off in an instant._

_So what happened then? Don’t leave me off here, Yixiang._

_Well, Jongseong’s heart softened at the sight of the helpless vampire boy. Jungwon was 16 when he was turned, so he was younger than Jongseong. He seemed as fragile as a sheep, and had a face prettier than anyone Jongseong had seen. His skin pale, his eyes sparkly, his overall being perfect. Jongseong wasn’t aware, but he fell in love with this boy at first sight._

_And so he took Jungwon under his wing. Just like Seon did with him, he taught Jungwon whatever he knew. Jungwon never did end up as strong as Jay, but he certainly did turn out very fast and incredibly smart. Jungwon is known to be cunning, which put together with Jay’s strength and experience, makes them an unbeatable team._

_But how did they fall in love? I’m curious._

_50 years into their friendship,they started to feel strange around each other. In a good way. They felt like they were each other’s missing pieces, like they were meant to be together. They felt connected, and were connected. Jongseong already knew he was in love with Jungwon, and turned out Jungwon felt the exact same way._

_They’re extremely romantic. Jongseong confessed to Jungwon on the night of a full moon, on a calm riverbed embedded with edens. He made him a coat out of sheep’s wool, and brought him a rose picked from the King’s garden. He confessed his love so sweetly, so deeply, that anyone would have accepted him right away. Jungwon was no exception._

_And it seems their love only made them stronger. They’re so much stronger when they’re together, when they put their strengths together. It’s their chemistry. Their flame of love which they keep constantly burning._

_Interesting. May I know the name of the hunter who killed Choi Seon, Yixiang?_

_I apologize as I do not know the exact name. But if I am not mistaken, sire, his surname was “Shim”._

\---------------------

“It is a beautiful night, my love. Isn’t it? The moon is out fully, just like that night~” Jongseong said to Jungwon, as they both sat together on a tree branch at the top of the tallest tree in the forest. 

“Yes, it is beautiful…”Jungwon mumbled, His voice sounded uneasy, which made Jongseong uneasy. He grabbed his lover’s hand gently, rubbing the soft skin comfortingly. 

“Is something wrong, Jungwon? You don’t sound well,” Jongseong said worriedly, looking at Jungwon in the eye. His eyes were full of anxiety. 

“I feel like something is going to go wrong, Jongseong. It feels...unsafe,” Jungwon admitted.

Jongseong held both of Jungwon’s small, shaking hands in his. He looked at the younger vampire with sincere love and assurance. He kissed his forehead lightly. 

“Even if things do go wrong Jungwon, I can assure you that I will be there to protect you. I won’t let anyone touch you, and I won’t let anything get between us. Trust me.”

“I trust you. I love you so much.”

“As do I, I love you so much, my little sheep~”

“Ah, don’t call me that Jongseong! You know it makes me shy.”

“Why, my little sheep? You’re so cute, pretty, and small. I could just eat you up!”  
  


“Jongseonggg~get off me!!”

A few vampire love bites never hurt anyone. Of course, Jongseong made sure to be careful his fangs didn’t hurt his precious love’s skin. 

\------------------------

Sunghoon knew just the right person to call to find the vampire hunter that Yixiang had mentioned. Byun Euijoo, his head detective. Euijoo’s family had worked for his for the past few generations. The Byun family was known for their intelligence and quick wit. They were calculative, and overall, trustworthy because they always got the job done. 

  
  


“So, Euijoo? Have you found them yet?” Sunghoon asked, expecting a yes. Which he got. 

“Yes sir, I located the vampire hunter you asked me to find,” Euijoo said, bowing down to Sunghoon on one knee in reverence. “I tracked him down to a cabin in the woods just outside of the kingdom, about a 10 minute walk from the kingdom gates.”

“Very good,” Sunghoon nodded. “You shall have your reward. 2 bags of coins, as promised.”

The guard next to Sunghoon threw two bags of coins to Euijoo’s direction. Euijoo quickly checked if everything he was promised was there, and put it in his bag when he found that it was. 

“Thank you sire.”

“But do you know his name?”Sunghoon asked curiously. “It would help a lot when finding him.”

“Ah yes, sire!” Euijoo exclaimed. “I asked around multiple families who seem to have had contact with this Shim family you have told me about.”

“So? What’s his name?”

“His name is Shim Jaeyoon, sir. Just as skilled as all his ancestors. Best in the business. Never missed a vampire once. Guaranteed to get the job done. However, his fee is fairly high-”  
  


“No cost shall be spared!” Sunghoon yelled, slamming his fist onto the arm of his throne. “I will have my revenge against Park Jongseong, and his partner, Yang Jungwon. I do not care if I have to give up everything I own.”

Yixiang, next to him, bit his lip in anxiousness. He knew Sunghoon meant it. 

“Call my messenger, Lee Heeseung,” Sunghoon nudged Yixiang, giving him orders. “Tell him to tell Shim Jaeyoon that I am in need of his assistance. He must come no matter what, and I will not take no for an answer. I will pay whatever price he asks for.”

“Yes sire. I will alert him immediately.” said Yixiang obediently, going to find Heeseung. 

Then Sunghoon turned to Euijoo. “You and Yixiang will both follow Heeseung, and guide him to the area where Shim Jaeyoon lives.”

“Yes sire.”

\----------------------

_“Jongseong hyung! Higher!” yelled Sunghoon happily._

_Jongseong lifted the toddler in his arms without effort. He was as light as a feather, so obviously, it was no difficult task._

_“Haha, you’ve gotten so big already Hoonie!” Jongseong laughed, lifting the boy onto his shoulders._

_“Hyung, can I tell you a secret?”_

_“Of course, Sunghoon. Come closer to my ear and tell me.”_

_“Hyung…” Sunghoon whispered as soft as he could, “I like you a lot. I wish I could be with you forever.”_

_Jongseong laughed. He ruffled Sunghoon by the hair, and smiled at the little boy._

_“You never know Hoonie, that might just be possible.”_

_**< < TO BE CONTINUED >>** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! i hope you enjoyed this chapter, i promise the second one will be up very soon! i just have a little more to finish, and i'll post it after enhypen debuts probably!! don't forget to support them on november 30th and stream hardddd
> 
> leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed! you can also follow me on twitter @fairienhypen for updates on my fic writing, and for random enhypen content hehe
> 
> see you all soon!


	2. non tangere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jungwon's suspicions were correct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUNGHOON !! i didn't intend to post this on his birthday but since he's an important character here i guess it works out. it took me so long to finish this, but its finally done :D i hope you all enjoy it !! 
> 
> also this chapter is lowkey jayhoon centric soooo yeah hsgdhs i apologize for that
> 
> lets get started~

“He’s insane!” Heeseung groaned, carefully avoiding any prickles and thorns in the bushes he was walking through. “This is the 6th vampire hunter I've had to send a message to these past 2 months. Doesn’t he ever tire?”

“He’s determined to have his revenge against Park Jongseong, he will stop at nothing to beat him,” Euijoo said, rolling his eyes. “Even though I’m sure it’s already been established that no one can ever kill him.”

“He’s lying. This isn’t revenge,” Yixiang said, instantly regretting it. 

“What do you mean, Yixiang? What other reason could he be so determined to kill Jongseong?” the two asked curiously. 

Yixiang turned his head momentarily, and when he faced back Euijoo and Heeseung saw a sign of worry painted across his face. He had sworn not to tell anyone, but this is Euijoo and Heeseung. They deserved to know for working so hard. 

“Promise me you will refrain from telling ANYONE,” Yixiang made sure, and when he got his nods of promise, he gathered the two closer to him so no one else could hear anything he was about to say. 

“This isn’t revenge,” Yixiang carefully explained. “This is vengeance.”

“What do you mean?”

A flash of anxiety swarmed through Yixiang, before he carried on explaining. 

* * *

_ I’ve sworn to Sunghoon not to tell anyone this, but I think it’s time someone ought to know.  _

_ Sunghoon has no ounce of hatred for Jongseong in his body. At all. He just pretends to be that way as an attempt to convince himself that he does.  _

_ But why? Why would he do that? _

_ Well… _

_ Tell us Yixiang! We already promised we wouldn’t tell anyone! _

_ This is against my better judgement, but alright.  _

_ Sunghoon used to be close friends with Jongseong.  _

_ Huh??!! But how?? _

_ Jongseong was curious about the young master. When he wasn’t with Jungwon, he would spend time with Sunghoon. Sunghoon liked him a lot, Jongseong brought out the best in him. Thanks to Jongseong, Sunghoon started talking a lot, started becoming more active, and more confident.  _

_ He did always find it strange that Jongseong never aged. As he got older, Jongseong stayed the same. I still remember one day he asked him, “did you ask the wizard to give you an elixir to help you stay young?” and Jongseong was always hesitant to tell him the truth. _

_ So what happened? _

_ Sunghoon found out. He knew it was strange that Jongseong always met him at night. One night, when he was 14, he was out looking for Jongseong because he had not met him even though they promised to meet that night. But that fateful night, Sunghoon witnessed Jongseong and Jungwon together making a display of their powers.  _

_ Sunghoon’s father made him swear to eliminate every vampire he came across when he became king. An evil vampire killed the Queen, which left the King devastated for an unimaginably long time. It of course, left Sunghoon miserable as well.  _

_ When he found out Jongseong was a vampire, he felt so betrayed. But most of all, he felt torn. Jongseong was his best friend, but now he was being forced to hate him and get rid of him. And what’s worse, he became king just a year after. And he knew that meant he had to kill Jongseong.  _

_ So he decided now, that instead of killing Jongseong, he would avenge his mother by killing Jungwon which would leave Jongseong absolutely miserable. _

_ Not to feel sorry for Jongseong, but I think he would prefer death than seeing his lover die.  _

_ That’s what I thought. But what Sunghoon thought was at least Jongseong would be alive. Or maybe Jongseong would do it himself and take his own life to make things easier for Sunghoon.  _

_ That’s extremely sad. I wish we didn’t have to do this. I don’t even think Jongseong is a bad person. Er-vampire. All he and Jungwon do is mind their own business. They don’t even attack the livestock, like the vampires of old.  _

_ Sunghoon has duties and promises to fulfill. He does not desire to do this either, but it is the last promise he made to his parents.  _

_ Oh, I think I see the cabin up ahead!  _

* * *

The night felt much chillier than Jungwon expected. Something didn’t feel right. For once, he felt...unsafe. 

He allowed his sheep wool coat to envelope him in a warm embrace, which reminded him that of his lover. 

Speaking of who, had just flown in next to him. 

Jongseong huddled close to his love, who seemed to be filled with agitation. He wrapped his arm around the younger vampire’s broad shoulder, subtly pulling him closer to his warm body. Jungwon, soothed slightly, melted into Jongseong’s warmth, and instantly felt much more at ease. 

“What’s wrong, my love? You have never been this uneasy before. It worries me,” said Jongseong, concerningly. 

“It doesn’t feel safe,” Jungwon admitted. “It seems….seems like there is much darkness awaiting me. I’m very worried, Jongseong. I can feel it in my veins, something is about to go wrong.”

“Is it another hunter? Dear, we never hesitated to beat them before.”

“I know, but….something about this feels different.”

“Why is that?”

“I think Sunghoon is trying to bring back the past.”

Jongseong froze. His arm retrieved itself, at the horrifying thought that had passed through his mind. He wouldn’t...would he? Sunghoon wasn’t that bad, he didn’t want to believe so. 

“D-do you know what you mean by that?” Jongseong asked seriously. 

“I think he’s trying to kill me, Jongseong. He’s using all means possible. He’s stopping at nothing.”

Jongseong clenched his fist impossibly tight, and his face contorted in anger. 

He would let Sunghoon try to hurt him, but not Jungwon. He would never let anyone hurt Jungwon. He wouldn’t dare make an exception for even Sunghoon, and if he tried to kill his love, he would just have to return the favour. 

Jongseong attempted to rub Jungwon’s arm comfortingly, as he placed a loving kiss on his temple. Jungwon leaned in a little closer to him, and rested his head on his shoulder. 

“I already told you before, I won’t let anyone hurt you. Not even Sunghoon.”

But would he really be able to hurt Sunghoon?

* * *

“I see his cabin! It’s right there!” Heeseung exclaimed excitedly, pointing straight for a humble cabin just 10 feet away from them. 

“Let’s go then! I hope he’s home,” said Yixiang. 

When they arrived at the door, Euijoo rapped at the wood rather harshly to get the attention of the person who resided in the abode. 

“We are here by order of King Park Sunghoon, open up!” Euijoo demanded. 

“Yeesh, no need to yell, I’m here,” said a muffled voice from the inside. 

When the door swung open, they were greeted by a tired-but still smiling-face. The boy that greeted them at the door had thick, messy hair, and an incredibly kind face. He was good looking too, they had to admit that. 

“Can I help you? Would you like to come inside? I have some fresh milk and bread ready,” the boy offered kindly.

“We don’t have time, but thank you for the offer,” Yixiang turned him down politely. “Are you Shim Jaeyoon? We’re here on order of the King. We need you immediately.”

“Yes? What for? And how did you find me, anyway?” the boy asked. 

“The king is in desperate need of your assistance. You must come no matter what, and he will not take no for an answer,” Heeseung delivered his message.

“Well, here’s something for you my good sirs...no-” Jaeyoon was stopped by Yixiang sticking his foot at the door. 

“He will pay you whatever price you ask for.”

* * *

“So you are Shim Jaeyoon?” Sunghoon chuckled, looking down at the boy who refused to meet his sharp gaze. 

“Y-yes...sire,” Jaeyoon stuttered, nervous since he had never been so close to royalty before. 

“Don’t be nervous, underneath my status and wealth I’m just like you,” Sunghoon tried to reassure Jaeyoon. 

“With all due respect, sir, I would like to know what I am here for,” Jaeyoon said, feeling shaky in Sunghoon’s presence, and wanting to get whatever it was he was wanted for over it.

“Ah, a man of business. I respect that,” Sunghoon nodded. “Let me be straightforward, Mr Shim. I need you to kill a vampire for me.”

“Of course, sire. Who, to be exact?”

“Yang Jungwon. Park Jongseong’s lover.”

Jaeyoon froze at the mention of the deadly vampire. Sure they called him the best in the business, but how could he even think of trying to kill Yang Jungwon? Park Jongseong would have him by the throat. 

“Y-yang Jungwon? Sire, how could I-”

“I have tried to have either of them killed for a couple of years now, but every hunter has failed me. But you,” Sunghoon said, getting up from his throne to come to Jaeyoon’s level and pat him on the shoulder. “You are different. You have different skills. I trust you, Jaeyoon.”

“Sire, I-”

“I know that if your ancestor killed Choi Seon, then you can kill Yang Jungwon. If you succeed, I will give you a place in my palace. How about it?”

* * *

“I can’t believe I agreed to this,” Jaeyoon groaned, walking through the forest. The leaves crunched beneath his feet, and the wind blew into his face, forcing him to close his eyes momentarily. “All for a place next to the King.”

_ That is, if I don’t get myself killed first. _

He’d definitely caught a few vampires in his day, since his entire family had been raised to hunt and kill vampires. It was a gory profession, and Jaeyoon, being slightly squeamish, did not exactly enjoy his way of life. However, after some years, he found he had become immune to all of it, and his heart had hardened towards the beings in which he murdered. 

Besides, it was for a good cause, wasn’t it? Vampires were dangerous, weren’t they? 

However, Jaeyoon wasn’t sure if he was ready to face  **Park Jongseong** and  **Yang Jungwon** . He had heard tales of the lethal vampires, that no one should ever even imagine trying to face them-let alone attack them. Especially not Jungwon, since Jongseong (being extremely protective of his love) would have you dead in an instant.

However, he had to live up to his family name. His ancestor, Shim Jonghwa, had killed Choi Seon. Choi Seon was the most dangerous vampire to ever be recorded in the history books ; the mere mention of his name sent shivers down the spines of even the bravest of soldiers. Those who lived when he was around imagined him to be unbeatable, thought he would live forever, thought he would rule the skies forever. Nobody would have even fathomed that he would grow soft, and that he would be beaten. 

Jaeyoon knew he had an incredibly huge reputation to live up to. It was immense pressure that was being heaved onto his shoulders, but he simply accepted it. Besides, if he just sucked up, and did his work well, he would have a place next to King Sunghoon. No one in his family had the honour to say that they worked directly for the king. 

Just then, a familiar voice stopped him dead in his tracks. He heard light sobs and little mumbles coming from behind a large tree.

* * *

“You can’t go out alone! It’s not safe!” Jongseong cried out, attempting to stop Jungwon from leaving, but all his efforts were in vain. Jungwon shook off his hold, and walked towards the entrance. 

“I just want to go for a walk…” Jungwon said, only for the entrance to be blocked by Jongseong. 

“Right after you said you could sense Sunghoon was going to try and do something bad to you, and I can’t be there with you? I have to be with Jaeho tonight to go visit Seon’s grave today, I can’t accompany you.”

“That’s okay, I can go alone,” Jungwon smiled, dodging Jongseong and starting his walk. 

Jongseong knew better than to let Jungwon go out alone, especially at a time like this when he was most vulnerable, but he didn’t want Jungwon to resent him. And anyway, he had somewhere to be so he could pay his respects to Seon. He would let Jungwon go out this once. 

* * *

Jungwon sighed a content sigh, heaving out all the stress from his body. He let the soft moonlight gently graze the surface of his pale skin, as he soaked in all of the forest’s late night ambience.

Still, beautiful as it was, he shivered-both from the chill, and from fear. He didn’t admit it, but Jongseong was right, he couldn’t go out alone. 

He felt extremely uneasy, so uneasy that he couldn’t even stop to admire the stunning scenery that stood before his eyes. 

Finally, he broke down. He couldn’t take it anymore. Jongseong was right. He was completely right. He felt cold, alone, and unsafe. Not having Jongseong felt strange and unfamiliar, especially at that moment when he knew his end was probably nearing closer and closer. 

Unsure of what to do, or how to cope, he collapsed behind a nearby tree, and broke into cries. Sure he’d killed a few people in the last century and a half, but that didn’t mean his end would have to come like this. It didn’t seem fair to him. 

Jungwon wasn’t aware that despite what he thought, he wasn’t actually alone. His cries were audible to the boy just feet away from him. Little did he know that his predictions were fairly accurate, and that he was about to meet another dreaded hunter without Jongseong there with him.

Jaeyoon’s stealthy steps led him closer to Jungwon, and to his knowledge he knew that even though Jungwon couldn’t see him, he could sense him, so he made sure to be extra careful. 

He was surprised when Jungwon’s body didn’t move a bit despite his now close proximity. He showed no signs of an attack, or maybe he was waiting until Jaeyoon would let his guard down to attack. He knew Jungwon was sneaky. 

But what surprised him even more, was that when he held the gun to his head, he still did not move. 

“Just kill me.”

* * *

  
  


A chill instantly went down Jongseong’s back. 

“Is something wrong?” Jaeho, a fellow student of Seon’s and one of Jongseong’s few friends, asked. He laid down a flower onto Seon’s memorial grave, watching as Jongseong turned to scan his surroundings.

“Doesn’t feel right,” Jongseong said. “I think Jungwon is in trouble.”

“You let him go out alone when you both know there’s a hunter out to get him, not very surprised.” Jaeho said, coming closer to Jongseong. 

“I didn’t want him to go, but there’s no use trying to argue with him when he’s already got his mind made up. I didn’t think something bad would actually happen this quickly.”

“Then go to him.”

“But...Seon hyung…”

“We can come tomorrow. Seon hyung wouldn’t want you to leave your love when he needs you the most. Remember what he did for you?” Jaeho placed his hand on Jongseong’s shoulder. Jaeho was right. 

Seon sacrificed himself for Jongseong. He probably expected Jongseong to be able to do the same for Jungwon. And that’s what he wanted too, he would do anything for Jungwon. 

And he promised Jungwon that he would be there if he ever got hurt. 

“You’re right. I should go. Jungwon’s not dead yet, but I can feel something is going to happen soon.”

* * *

“You didn’t kill him?” Sunghoon raised his eyebrow at Jaeyoon, who had Jungwon tied up by his hands and feet while kneeling on the floor. 

“I thought that maybe you’d like to witness it yourself, just as proof so I can receive my reward without worries,” Jaeyoon shrugged. 

“You’re smart, Shim,” Sunghoon nodded. “But why is he so compliant?”

“He’s lost hope, sir. He knew I was going to kill him,” Jaeyoon explained. 

“Well, no matter. As long as you kill him, come on then,” Sunghoon urged Jaeyoon. Jaeyoon retrieved a stake from his bag, and held it to Jungwon’s back. 

“I’m not afraid, just do it,” Jungwon mumbled, hanging his head low. 

“Shut up,” Jaeyoon hissed. “So we can-”

“Park Sunghoon!”

;

;

;

;

;

Sunghoon froze, and fell to his knees. 

“H-hyung...is that you?” Sunghoon let out in a soft voice, his entire body shaking at the sight of the boy standing at the door. 

Jongseong’s hands were clenched into fists, and he was flushed red with anger. His entire body filled itself with rage at the sight of a helpless Jungwon who had given up, tied up and kneeling on the floor. He would never forgive Sunghoon for putting him in that position.

His first instinct was to charge at Jaeyoon like a bull running at a red cloth. He picked up the boy by the collar, and threw him across the room. Jaeyoon hissed in pain when his back hit the wall with a loud thud, as he rubbed his shoulder that was slowly bruising into blue and purple. 

“Guards! Seize him!” Sunghoon demanded, and about a dozen guards came rushing out from the other door. But disposing of them was no difficult feat for Jongseong. With brute force, a few strong punches flew from his fist to a guard’s fist, and he landed a few lethal kicks to their stomachs that had them coughing out thick blood. 

When Jongseong had landed his final blows onto the last guard that stood in his way between him, Jungwon, and Sunghoon, he walked forwards with heavy steps. At this point, Sunghoon didn’t know whether to freeze, jump back into his throne, or to move closer to Jongseong. It felt like forever since he last saw his face, that once seemed so comforting to him.

With ease, Jongseong broke the chains that held Jungwon together. He lifted him up carefully, cooing words of comfort and giving him a short hug after making sure he was alright. Jungwon then stood next to him, and faced Sunghoon by his side. 

Sunghoon was unsure of what to feel. He didn’t know if he was furious that Jongseong had helped Jungwon escape, scared that he might have to fight them now, or even a little pleased that he could see Jongseong once more. 

“Y-you should be grateful, hyung,” Sunghoon finally decided on saying. “I tried my best to spare your life.”

“I’d rather lose my own life than have the life of the person I love most be taken away from them,” Jongseong spoke in a low voice. “especially to the way you tried to kill Jungwon. I never thought you could be so cruel to think of something like that, Sunghoon.

_ He used to call me Hoonie, now he calls me Sunghoon. We used to be special, I thought we were special. Why did you lie to me for so long, that I had to get attached to you? Couldn’t you have avoided me, or told me before we became friends that you were someone I’m forbidden to socialize with? I have to get rid of you, and I can’t even do it, because I love you too much to do it. And now, I have to get rid of the person you love most too.  _

_ But what’s worse, is knowing that I’m not the one you love most. I never have been. And that’s never been easy for me to accept. Jungwon is the one you love the most. It’s never been me. Although that’s what I always wanted to believe. _

_ I’m sorry, Jongseong hyung. I have to get rid of you two myself.  _

Sunghoon, on impulse, picks up the gun near his feet and starts shooting it at rapid fire. 

Jongseong and Jungwon dodge each and every bullet at lightning speed, as per their supernatural powers. Unfortunately, Jongseong (not having the same speed as Jungwon) did get hit in the shoulder, but it was only a minor wound that would heal soon. 

When Sunghoon finally ran out of bullets, he dropped to the floor onto his knees. His head sunk, and his tears streamed down his face, His cries were loud, as he buried his face in his hands. Though his sobs were now muffled, they were still audible, and full of pain. Jongseong and Jungwon were surprised at this reaction, not expecting to see Sunghoon break down in tears like that. Though they were careful not to approach him, they just watched on as Sunghoon cried. 

“I can’t do it,” Sunghoon spoke to himself. “I can’t kill either of you.”   
  


“We’ll be leaving, if that’s all, Sunghoon,” Jongseong said, him and Jungwon turning their backs to the kneeling Sunghoon.

“I care about you too much, hyung,” Sunghoon said, which stopped Jongseong in his tracks. “You’ve been my best friend since I was born, you were always there for me. I can’t kill you, and I can’t make you unhappy. How am I supposed to live out my word, if you made me so happy, and I want you to stay happy for the rest of eternity, hyung?”

Jongseong stayed silent. 

“What am I supposed to do hyung? How do I live out my promise without having to hurt you or Jungwon?”

“You don’t have to live out your promise. Your dad was an ass. Just leave us alone, Hoonie.”

And with that Jongseong and Jungwon disappeared - almost into thin air, it seems. Leaving Sunghoon alone once again. 

_ But I’ll always be Hoonie to you, right? That’s enough for me. _

* * *

“I’m sorry you had to go through that, Wonie,” Jay said apologetically, feeling as if it was all his fault. He grasped Jungwon’s small hand gently, feeling his smooth skin just touch his own.

“I should tell you that. Something tells me that hurt you more than it did me,” Jungwon said worriedly.

Jongseong was quiet, before he spoke up once again. “I care about Sunghoon a lot. It just hurts that it all had to come to this. The cute little kid I used to play with every night is now a ruthless king who swears one day he will keep his promise to his tyrant father and kill us.”

Jungwon nodded, sitting closer to Jongseong, still holding his hand to comfort him. 

“He can’t even keep his promise so he tortures himself each and every day wondering about how he can fulfill his words without having to hurt me or you. He destroys himself slowly day by day knowing that no matter what he does he’s going to hurt someone.”

“I’m sorry, Jongseong. I know he means a lot to you.”

“And what hurts more, is that some day, he really is going to die. Just like every other mortal does,” Jongseong said, tears burning his eyes now. “Sunghoon isn't the first human friend I’ve had. I’ve had plenty. Hanbin, Jaebeom, Kyungmin….you name it. But they’ve all passed, and moved on to another place where I can never be. Because I’m stuck here on earth forever, until someone kills me.”

“Hey, I know being stuck in eternity is hard, because everyone else on this earth grows except us. But maybe it's an opportunity to make the most out of your time since we have so much out of it,” Jungwon suggests in an attempt to make Jongseong feel better.

“And besides,” Jungwon continues, kissing Jongseong’s cheek lightly. “Being able to live forever means we get to spend all of that time together.”

A smile returned to Jongseong’s face, the familiar smile that brought smiles to Jungwon’s face. He pressed a sweet kiss to Jungwon’s lips, pulling him closer by the waist. Jungwon kissed him back slowly, as he melted into his arms. They remained like that for a while, just enjoying each other’s presence. 

“I would kiss you forever if I could,” Jongseong whispered against Jungwon’s neck, sending a shiver down his body. 

“Well, we  _ do  _ have forever waiting ahead of us. No harm in trying.” Jungwon smirked, pulling Jongseong back down to him in a little fit of giggles and kisses.

Perks of being immortal. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that concludes this fic, thank you so much for reading !!! next up, i have a jakehoon soulmate au planned so look forward to that :D i hope you all really enjoyed this story, and loved it as much as i did !!
> 
> dont forget to follow me on twitter @/fairienhypen for random enhypen content and updates about my writing :)


End file.
